fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Epic Pilot
(Timmy's house) Timmy: Ah. What a beautiful Saturday morning! (Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are sleeping in their fishbowl) Wake up you two! It's time for another great weekend. Wanda: (with saggy eyes) We want to, but we are SO tired. Timmy: I guess a little morning drink should wake you up! (Takes out some Fairy Coffee and gives it to Cosmo and Wanda. He also gives Poof an Awakening Pacifier. They all wake up and become fairies.) Wanda: Now, I fell GREAT! Cosmo: Me too! Poof: Poof! Timmy: To start of the morning, I wish for a war between birds and pigs! Wanda: What? Cosmo: We just woke up, and ALREADY he's starting to act like an idiot. Wanda: Timmy, you can't wish for that! (poofs up Da Rules and opens it to read.) According to Da Rules, you can't wish for a war. Besides, there is already a game about a feud between birds and pigs. It's called Irritated Pigeons! (Holds up an iPhone that has the words "Irritated Pigeons" and there are pigeons flying all over the iPhone's screen. The "Angry Birds Rio Samba Theme" plays.) Timmy: Well, can I still have some birds? Cosmo: Ok, lol. (poofs up the three blue birds which are asleep. They wake up.) Blue Bird #1: Where are we? Blue Bird #2: I don't know... but we are surrounded by mysterious lifeforms. Blue Bird #3 This place looks cute! Timmy: Cool! (tries to pet Blue Bird #2) Blue Bird #2: Back off, alien! Do not make contact with us! Timmy: Not even EYE contact? Blue Bird #2: Not even eye contact. Blue Bird #3: Make me a sandwich! Cosmo: OK! (Poofs up a sandwich costume that Blue Bird #3 is wearing) Blue Bird #3: HUZZAH! I'm a toster lunchbox! (Room starts shaking) Timmy: Earthquake! (squaks are heard, Timmy looks out the window, and he sees a tsunami of all types of Angry Birds, exulding the blue ones, coming STRAIGHT AT HIS HOUSE!!!!!!) EVEN WORSE, A BIRD-QUAKE!!!!!!! Cosmo: It's the end of Angry Birds already? HOORAY! LET'S POOF UP SOME MORE!!! Timmy & Wanada: NO!!! (All sorts of birds appears) Timmy: Cosmo you idot! Blue Bird 1#: I think we should run now! Cosmo: Okay! (Poof everyone as a Hiwia ola dancers.) Blue Bird 2#: Wow, this is random! Cosmo: Well, if were dressed like this... (The gang start dancing, then they run.) Timmy: POOF ALL THE BIRDS GONE! (Or at least they think...) Microsoft Sam: NOPE :P (...OMG THE BIRD TSUNAMI IS BACK!!!) Wanda: O-OH NO! MY WAND'S GONE! Cosmo: Mine too! Poof: Poof! (OH CRAP!!!!) Blue Bird 1#: KEEP RUNNING!!! (The blue birds finally get to safety, but poor Timmy doesn't make it, due to being squashed by the birds in the bird tsunami.) Wanda: TIMMY!!! Poof: POOF! (Poof starts to cry) Blue Bird 3#: Don't worry, maybe you can bring him back to life! Wanda: The rules say we can't bring a person back to life. Cosmo: Then how did Timmy wish for his pet beaver to come back alive?! Wanda: It was a gerble! Cosmo: SOOO???? (Timmy is alive, but he's gone under some "feathery transformation.) Timmy: Where am i? WHO AM I!?!?!? COSMO!?!?! POOF!?!?!? WANDA!?!?!? GAAA!!! Im.... a bird??? Cosmo: COOL! A TIMMY BIRD! Timmy: Wish me back into a boy guys!!! Blue Bird 3#: Wut? Wanda: How???? TBA Category:Episodes